The Innate Magic
by dogstar
Summary: Lauren was just an ordinary girl, until one day her parents were murdered by Voldemort. Afterwards she finds out about the wizarding world, new questions arise... Why would Voldemort be after her? She was just a muggle...or is she? R/R flames r welcome..
1. Vision, coffee, all in a day's work

A/N: This is a really weird Harry Potter fanfic… I came up with it when I was going to sleep one day…. It about this girl who… well read it and find out! Oh yeah and please R/R.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter! If I were J.K. Rowling don't you think I would've published this already…. Sheesh…

The Innate Magic

(New York City, 1996)

"Hey, Lauren wait up!" Lauren turned around to see a tall guy with brown hair and blue eyes, waving at her from across the street. She waited till he caught up and continued on her way. After walking a couple minutes in silence he finally spoke.

"So, what did you want to tell me? 

"I'll tell you when we get to my house, this is way too public Chris."

"Oh, I get it, you want to confess your undying love for me, right? Oh well its okay I already know." He replied teasing her.

"Well, I know this is gonna break your heart but, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. You know those visions I've been getting since I was little? It used to be all types of little things, but last week I had a seriously freaky one." Lauren said, and quickly scanning the area for eavesdroppers. 

"Wait let me guess, you found out that those visions you're having connects you to Barney and Big Bird right? Don't worry I'd be freaked too if that happened." Chris replied smirking.

"Chris, get serious, please, I'm not kidding around." 

"So tell me is Barney's mind as scary as I thought it would be." Lauren rolled her eyes and slapped Chris playfully on the shoulder. She stopped in front of a huge white house, and quickly walked in with Chris not far behind. Lauren opened the door and went inside gesturing Chris to come in after her. She quickly shut the door and bolted it. Then she pulled down all the shades in the living room. 

"Now we don't have anybody to watch us, or bother us." Said Lauren, still looking scared and jumping at every tiny movement. She sat herself on the floor and gestured Chris to do the same. 

"Wow, what's with all the secrecy? What do you have to tell me that's so urgent and important Lauren? This isn't like you; you don't usually sneak around as if someone's following you. You've also been looking pale this past week and you have these dark circles under your eyes, what's wrong?" Chris asked looking a little worried. 

"First, you have to promise me whatever I show or tell you doesn't leave this room." Lauren replied still looking unsure of herself.

"I promise, and if I do tell anyone, I give you permission to torture me until I die." Chris said, so solemnly, it looked rather impossible for a loud, funny, and sarcastic person like himself. After, looking straight at him for a few seconds, Lauren began telling him in a raspy voice about all that she discovered in the past week.

***_Flashback to a week before***_

"Lauren time for bed honey!" her mom yelled for her to get into bed from downstairs; her mom was always telling her to go to bed early, telling her she needed her beauty sleep. Not that she really needed it. Her friends considered Lauren an extremely pretty girl with her long black hair, stunning violet eyes, with a slim and tall figure. Lauren rolled her eyes, but answered anyway.

"I know mom, hold on I'll go to sleep in a couple of minutes." She hollered back down the stairs so her mom would hear her. After a couple of minutes her mom's head poked into the room.

"Get into bed honey. You got a long day ahead of you tomorrow with that science presentation."

"Oh, fine." Said Lauren as she climbed into bed grumbling. 

"Love you honey, sweet dreams." Replied Lauren's mom as she turned off the lights and closed the door, leaving Lauren alone in the dark pondering her thoughts. Within minutes, Lauren was fast asleep.

__

***Dream Sequence***

Suddenly Lauren was dreaming about; a small comfortable room with a messy black-haired man with glasses, and a woman with red hair rocking a cradle that held a baby. The baby looked exactly liked a clone of the man, except for his eyes; they were green instead of the man's brown eyes. Looking closely Lauren saw that the little baby had his mothers' eyes. A deep enriching emerald green. The whole family looked so happy. 

Then suddenly fear and panic filled the eyes of the two adults, and the baby started crying. The man jumped up and took out a long thin piece of wood or that's what it seemed like. He said to the woman with red hair,

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off—" Lily or what the man had called her replied,

"No, James we'll fight him together. I refuse to run, he has killed enough of the people I love!"

Then Lauren saw everything in slow motion. She heard the sounds of the door bursting open as if it was being ripped off the hinges a high evil cackle of laughter. Then saw a robed figure all in black with a hood over his head enter the house.

She saw James and Lily defend themselves with wooden sticks shouting weird words at the robed figure. Beams of light shot out at him, but the figure just made the beams disappear with a wave of him hand. Once again, the figure in black laughed, a bone-chilling laugh, then he said,

"Why don't you just surrender? You can't possibly win against me!" he said in an arrogant, full of himself voice.

"We will never surrender to you Voldemort! You bastard, you killed all of our relatives, friends, and people we cared about! You're sure as hell aren't going to kill what's left of my family." James replied as he stood tall and proud against the person whom he called Voldemort, with his wife Lily standing right next to him just as tall and proud as he was. 

"Potter, I've offered you to join my side, but you refused, and now you have to pay the price. No one says 'no' to Lord Voldemort. You're going to watch as I kill what remains of your family. They will die in front of you one by one." James Potter ran forward to shield his family. That's when Voldemort uttered the terrifying words. 

"Avada Kedavra." A burst of green light emerged from the tip of Voldemort's wooden stick. He crumpled to the floor, his eyes wide in horror. Lily cried out and ran to him, with tears streaming down her face. Then Voldemort turned to his wife, whom he called Lily. 

"What a pretty little mudblood, shame Potter had to dirty his blood by mixing it with yours." At this Lauren was astound. What the hell were they saying! 'Mudblood', what the hell did that mean.?!? 

"Why don't I kill your precious little baby first." At this he began advancing on the baby in the cradle, and Lily ran from her dead husband's side to shield the baby in the cradle from Voldemort. 

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" Lily cried as she threw herself before Voldemort. 

__

"Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside, now…" Voldemort replied getting impatient.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead—" Lauren felt tears come to her eyes when she saw this poor woman, pleading for her child's life, unable to do anything. 

"Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…" she continued pleading. Then all of a sudden the guy named Voldemort raised his wooden stick and said the words,

"Avada Kedavra." A burst of green light came from his wooden stick and hit Lily. She fell to the floor dead, with a glassy look in her eyes. Lauren felt like crying. She knew that Lily was dead. There were tears streaming down Lauren's face, as she knew that he was going to kill the baby too, and there was nothing she could do to prevent it. At last he reached the cradle and held up his wand and said the words.

"Avada Kedavra." 

***End Dream sequence***

Lauren woke up panting and dripping in cold sweat. Lauren turned on the light unable to sleep, with her head bursting with questions. She kept on wondering, 'Whose murder did I see? How come Voldemort was able to kill them with a wand (or so he called it)? What year did this happen? Did this really happen at all?

Finally Lauren fell asleep again just before dawn. All too soon she was woken up by the sound of her alarm clock at 7 o'clock in the morning. Lauren threw back the covers and got up shivering in the chilly November weather. She quickly got dressed in flare jeans, a gap T-shirt, and a sweater. She quickly combed her hair and tied it into a messy bun at the back of her head, and went down for breakfast. 

"Hi honey, sleep well?" asked her dad who was reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

"Yeah, I slept okay I guess." Lauren lied, not wanting to worry her parents about what she saw. 

"Here honey have some toast." Her mother said carrying a plate of toast from the kitchen and setting it on the kitchen table. 

"No, thanks, you know I don't like to eat in the mornings. I'll just go grab a Frappuccino with Chris on the way to school." Lauren relied putting all her schoolbooks in her book bag. 

"Okay honey just don't starve yourself, it's not good for your body." Her mother warned.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine. Okay bye, I'll see you tonight!" Lauren relied as she slung her book bag over her shoulder and walked out the door to the corner where she met Chris everyday. Chris was already waiting for her.

"Hey Lauren, sup? Said Chris in his everyday easygoing manner.

"Not that well. I got another vision last night." Said Lauren casually, as if nothing serious has happened.

"Wuddya see?" asked Chris curiously.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Said Lauren with an edgy voice. Chris saw that she didn't want to discuss it dropped the subject and said,

"Okay, but if you need to talk I'm here for you. Come on lets go we're gonna to be late for school." Chris reminded her, and they started walking to the subway station. 

"Since when do you care about school?" Lauren replied jokingly.

"Uh… lemme see, since we're having that fighting contest at school." He replied. 

"So, Chris what two categories are you signing up for?"

"Definitely Karate and Judo. You?"

"Karate and Kickboxing. We're gonna kick ass, I mean we've been training since we were kids." Said Lauren full of enthusiasm, the topic of her visions forgotten. 

"Yeah, I love to see the look on Kathleen's face when see she's that I won." said Chris with a dreamy look on his face. 

"Yeah, well Romeo if you don't wake up we're gonna miss the E train." Replied Lauren snickering, and at the same time dragging Chris onto an already crowded train.

"So, Lauren you're friends with Kathleen, hook us up?" begged Chris, giving her the best puppy dog look that he could. Lauren just rolled her eyes and said,

"Out of all the girls that go to Stuy (short for Stuyvesant), you just had to go after one of my best friends?"

"But Lauren you're friends with everybody if you haven't noticed already Miss Popular." Said Chris whining. Again Lauren rolled her eyes, she's known Chris since the second grade, and he was her best friend, but some things never change. He was christened Mr. Heartbreaker in their school.

"No Chris, you are not breaking my best friend's heart."

"But I thought I was your best friend." Said Chris pretending to look shocked.

"Well Romeo, think again." Said Lauren as she stepped off the train with Chris right behind her. 

"Fine then, I'll ask her out myself." Replied Chris.

"Okay fine with me. Let's go into Starbucks, I gotta get a Frap (Frappuccino) before class." Said Lauren quickly walking onto the coffee shop. She was totally addicted to caffeine and a morning without any, well wasn't a morning.

"Yeah, I gotta get a mocha anyway. So Lorlor, help me with my Homework?" Said Chris giving her puppy dog look again. 

"First, I hate it when you call me Lorlor, and also it's your fault you didn't do your homework." replied Lauren as she sat down at the table that Chris had grabbed, while she ordered the Frap and Mocha. 

"Ah, the harsh love I get, it's a wonder I put up with it." Said Chris, who signed dramatically as this was being said.

"Oh god, here we go again." Replied Lauren clearly annoyed. 

"Shut it, I'm doing my Homework." Said Chris who piled all of his work on the table and started writing vigorously. 

Lauren just sat there quietly sipping her coffee contemplating what her dream meant last night. Then all of a sudden, somebody bumped into her causing her coffee to spill or so she thought. Lauren expected her sweater to be stained with coffee, except the coffee had _frozen_ in midair. It looked suspended in time. 

"What the fuck." Whispered Lauren softly staring at it. It was held there for a minute or so, then all of a sudden the coffee spilled right on top of her. 

A/N: What could that mean? Does Lauren have special powers? Is she a witch? How come she can see Harry's parents dying? Will she tell Chris? Hehe… I'm so mean… a cliffhanger… well anyway please R/R or I might not continue. 


	2. Revelations

A/N: Ah… another chapter… I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed. And I hope you enjoy this chapter… by the way… you're not going to understand it unless you read the first chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Lauren, Chris, & Co. Oh and I also own the plot and any new spells. The rest belong to J.K. Rowling.

The Innate Magic

Chapter 2

__

*****Flashback to present time*****

"Whoa, that was pretty intense, especially the part where those people died." Said Chris who was trying to register all Lauren had said.

"You don't believe me." Said Lauren softly looking downcast.

"It's kinda hard to though, what would you do if one of your best friends just told you that they _froze_ a coffee cup and liquid in midair." Asked Chris.

"I shouldn't have told you." Said Lauren who looked like she was on the verge of tears. Chris looked up at her when she said this smirked and replied,

"I'm glad you told me Lauren, and I really do believe you. You know how dumb I am, it takes me centuries to get things through my thickheaded skull." At this sentence Lauren gasped.

"Mr. I- have-a-**_HUGE_**-ego-am-better-than-every-one-else-and-struts-'round-school-and-acts-like-he-owns-it just admitted that he's stupid and stubborn! Jeez you must feel bad for me to go to the level where you diss yourself to make me feel better." She replied, forgetting for a minute her problems and laughed.

"Well, _ex-cuse me_ at least you aren't in self- pitying mood anymore." Said Chris, glad that his best friend was at least feeling good enough to joke around. 

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Lauren admitted.

"Come on lets go to the youth fighting center. We can go there to train for the contest at school, and help you relax for a while." Said Chris, already steering Lauren towards the door. 

"Good idea, I really need to take my mind off of these dreams I've been having, and relax." Said Lauren. Both Chris and Lauren grabbed their workout clothes and headed for the gym, both laughing and joking on the way there temporarily forgetting Lauren's dilemma. When they got to the gym, Lauren and Chris both changed into their karate uniforms. Then they met each other on the fighting mat.

"The fighting contest's tomorrow. Think that you can win, Lauren?" said Chris with a playful grin on his face. While wrapping the hand he hurt in school with cloth. 

"Of course, I could whoop your ass anytime Chris, remember at that karate competition a couple of months ago?" Replied Lauren who was also grinning now.

"I've improved a lot since then, why don't you fight me and see. Or are you chicken?" Said Chris smirking.

"Bring it on Chris, bring it on." Said Lauren while getting into a karate stance. Chris followed. Chris and Lauren started circling each other, both watching each other's movements carefully. Then all the people in the gym stopped what they were doing to watch this fight. Suddenly someone said,

"What's so great about two people fighting? That's what's supposed to happen, you know hence the gym part." Another guy looked at the one who spoke like he was crazy, he then said, 

"Are you serious? The fight between two karate masters is always intense. Last time they fought each other at the karate tournament I heard that Chris broke a couple of ribs, and Lauren dislocated a few joints!" After explaining to the newcomer, all the attention was diverted back to the fight.

Suddenly in one swift movement, Lauren aimed a punch at Chris's jaw. He blocked it and sent a kick to Lauren's stomach, which she neatly blocked. Then seeing that he wasn't protecting his face Lauren aimed another swift punch to his jaw. Chris who saw it coming, did a back flip with no hands, and landed on his feet unharmed. The fight went on for at least an hour when Lauren finally got Chris off balance and won the fight. Afterwards, both still panting, they shook hands. 

"Whew, not bad." Said Lauren still out of breath.

"You still beat me though." Replied Chris still pouting slightly.  


"Don't sweat it Chris, you're still one of the best fighters in the city, after me of course." Said Lauren, who was grinning mischievously. 

"Yeah, so much for making me feel good." Chris replied sarcastically. 

"Anytime Chris, anytime." Lauren said while patting Chris's back, while walking towards the locker rooms. When they reached the locker rooms, both agreed to meet each other outside of the Youth Center after they hit the showers. 

While Lauren was waiting for Chris to finish showering she sat on a step outside of the Youth Center, thinking about her dreams, or 'visions' as Chris would call them, and how real they were. All of a sudden Lauren was torn out of her thoughts when Chris came out the door.

"Hey, Lauren I missed you." Said Chris teasingly as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah, considering you only saw me 30 min. ago." Lauren replied looking a little downcast. 

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Said Chris quietly standing up and pulling Lauren up along with him. As they walked home they talked about Lauren's dreams about the Potters.

When Chris and Lauren arrived in front of Lauren's house they saw many strange people there wearing robes, and then when they looked up into the sky they say a black mark, that was a skull with a snake. Reacting on instinct Lauren ran into the yard and towards her house, with Chris at her heels. When she got to the door, someone wearing black robes blocked the door and said,

"I'm sorry, but you're not allowed to enter, by the Order of the Phoenix."

"The hell I'm not, I live here! And I haven't heard of this Order of some duck bullshit before, so move out of the way or I'll make you swallow your own tongue!" yelled Lauren, impatient to see what was going on. The man scared looked scared of her and let her and Chris inside. 

As she stepped into the living room she saw that the whole house was a complete mess, and tons of people in black robes were swarming the place, and lying there in the center of things were 4 bodies. Lauren's throat got tight as she saw them. Both Lauren's parents and Chris's parents were dead, their eyes wide open and frozen in terror. 

Chris and Lauren were dumb struck that both their parents were dead. Lauren ran towards her parents, hoping that they weren't dead. She hugged them both tightly. Chris walked towards her and hugged her. He had a deadened looked in his eyes, as if he didn't really believe what happened. Then a strange man in black robes approached them. He had brown hair that was graying and he had tired looking lines across his young looking face. 

"My name is Remus Lupin. I'm sorry, but Voldemort, has struck again for unknown reasons, and have killed your parents." He said with a British accent looking extremely sad. At this phrase Lauren looked up, from where she was hugging Chris, and her parents dead bodies. 

"Voldemort? That's the name in my dream! He really exists, then he did kill James and Lily and the baby in my dream a few days ago! " Said Lauren looking excited and bewildered at the same time. 

"But you're supposed to be muggles! How do you know about Lily and James?" The man in the black robes replied surprised. 

Lauren gave a quick glance in Chris's direction, as if asking him whether they should tell about the visions or not. Chris slowly nodded his head, still a little bit dazed at what had happened. Lauren then told him about the dreams and what had happened. Remus looked a little stunned by what Lauren just told her but he recovered quickly. 

He then strode over to where his superior was standing and telling him the situation. Then the man he was talking to gave a short nod of his head as if to agree. Then Remus walked back to where Chris and Lauren were standing. He then said, 

"I'm taking you to see Albus Dumbledore. He can explain this better than I can." At these words Chris looked up at the man. 

He motioned them to follow him. They all walked over to the fireplace. Remus took out a stick and pointed at the fireplace and said, "Incendio!" All of a sudden, fire sprang up in the fireplace, burning brightly as if it had been lit hours before. As soon as Lauren saw this she backed away.

"You're one of them aren't you? You're working for the same people killed my parents!" Said Lauren as she backed away from Remus looking extremely scared. Remus tried to reach out to touch her arm to reassure her that she was safe when, he was thrown against the wall with a huge force. Remus groaned as he hit the wall. Several people rushed towards him to see if he was okay, the rest who were in the room stared at Lauren and Chris.

"Lauren, calm down." Said Chris beside her. Lauren looked at Chris like he was crazy.

"How can you tell me to calm down?!? My parents were just murdered as well as yours, and I suspect these people to be working for the same people that killed my parents and you tell me to calm down!!" Lauren screamed at Chris looking incredibly pissed. Chris looked straight into her eyes solemnly and said,

"I trust these people, because my grandfather's name is Albus Dumbledore, and he formed an organization called 'The Order of the Phoenix." Said Chris softly. 

A/N: Ah! The joys of Cliffhangers! How will Lauren react to the news that Chris is the grandson of somebody she suspects killed her parents, and who we all know didn't? Oh well I guess you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out! Oh and please review, lots of reviews will motivate me to write the next part faster! ::wink wink:: 


	3. Explanations

A/N: Aw…. Not that many people reviewed L ::sniff sniff:: that sux like hell. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I went on vacation and had TONS of HW so just bare with me. Newayz this is the next chapter I hope you like it! J 

Disclaimer: Um… yeah… I'm J.K. Rowling…. Juss the other version….

The Innate Magic

Shocked silence followed Chris's statement. Both Lauren and the people that were part of the Order of the Phoenix were surprised. Nobody knew that Dumbledore had a child, much less a grandson. Lauren was the first to recover. 

"You're with the people that killed my parents, aren't you?" she almost screamed. Lauren feeling incredibly betrayed ran out of the house towards the garage. 

"No, Lauren wait! You didn't let me finish!" said Chris going after her. All the agents at this point were at a stand still not fully comprehending what happened just yet. Then they all heard a revving sound coming from the street. And then from the window they saw Lauren on a motorcycle speeding away. 

Then Chris walked dejectedly into the house, being stared at by everybody. Remus walked up to Chris and said,

"Ready to go see Dumbledore, Chris? He can help find Lauren, and explain everything." 

"Yeah, I guess, but I never even met the guy! I don't even know what this is about myself, and whether or not Lauren's right! All I _know_ about my grandfather is that he's the headmaster of some school in England, and the only reason I know that he formed the Order of the Phoenix is because I heard my mom mention it before! I don't even know what the freaking hell this stupid organization is about! And now my best friend's gone when I need her the most because I said that I was related to this Dumbledore guy!" yelled Chris who was looking a little bit enraged. 

Remus as well as everyone else in the room was a little bit surprised. Albus Dumbledore's grandson didn't even meet him before! The more outrageous thing was that he didn't even know about Hogwarts or the Order. Inside of everyone's heads they were all wondering the same thing, ' Was in possible that Albus Dumbledore's grandson is a… muggle or squib?' Remus who snapped out of his little trance at what Chris just said finally spoke,

"How about this Chris, I'm not sure I'm the right person to explain all this to you so lets just go see your grandfather."

"Fine, whatever. I need an explanation to all this anyway." Replied Chris who was looking pretty pissed off. Remus then walked to the fireplace while Chris followed, and pulled out a little bag from his pockets. Remus took a pinch of powder from the bag and handed it to Chris, who was dazed at what the man had just given him. 

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Chris asked. Everyone in the room turned to stare at him again. Dumbledore's grandson didn't know what floo powder was!

"Throw the floo powder into the fire, then step into the fire and say, 'Fawkes'." Explained Remus patiently.

"No friggin' way! You want ME to step into the FIRE?!?" said Chris was looking at Remus like he was crazy. "You go first then." Chris added clearly still not believing what he had been told to do. 

"Okay, now be sure not too get out too early or too late, or you'll end up in the wrong place." Remus told him. Then he threw the pinch of floo powder into the fireplace and the fire turned green. Remus then stepped inside and said, "Fawkes". Then he disappeared. Chris who was still looking unsure of what had happened decided to try it too. If it didn't hurt Remus he may as well. He stepped up to the fire and did everything that he saw Remus do. 

Suddenly he felt a jerk in his stomache, landed somewhere hard on his ass. He got up and brushed off the soot. He was in a room which stone walls that looked medieval. He looked around and couldn't find Remus anywhere. Chris was beginning to suspect that maybe Lauren was right and that he just got tricked by the bad guys. 

A hand was placed on his shoulders from behind. Chris quickly whirred around. He looked into the deep hollow, dark eyes of…

(A/N: Should I end it there? Naw!) 

a person with greasy hair, and looked like he had a permanent scowl on his face (a.k.a. Snape). 

"Who are you and what are you doing in _MY_ office?" he said sneering at Chris.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, slimeball. What I'm doing is none of your business." Said Chris who was starting to dislike this particular person (A/n: more like species buh… anywayz…). 

"I, Head of the House of Slytherin, Professor Severus Snape, demand you tell me what your doing here!" he barked.

"Head of the house of what? What the fuck are you talking about oh _Professor_ Slimeball Snape? What the hell, are you crazy?" Chris yelled back thinking that this guy was a nutcase.

"Don't play games with me. I'm taking you to the headmaster. He'll deal with you, you insolent little brat, roaming Hogwarts when you're not a student." he said glaring, and if looks could kill Chris would be dead and 6 ft under by now. 

"Please don't take me! I'm too young to die!" Chris replied sarcastically who was really showing his dislike for this greasy slimeball. Snape who had enough took out his wand and said some strange words. Suddenly Chris couldn't talk anymore. When he tried opening his mouth, he found that he had _NO _mouth. Then Snape grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him out into the hallway. If Chris hadn't been so preoccupied with the fact that he had no mouth he would have noticed that the paintings talked and moved and the suits of armor occasionally moved too. 

The slimy git kept dragging him until they reached a rather ugly stone gargoyle. He them muttered what Chris could have sworn was "Canary Creams". Suddenly the gargoyle sprang into action and let them pass. Had Chris' mouth been there he would have screamed. Then he was pushed up the stairs into an office. Inside he saw two people conversing. He recognized one of them to be Remus, the guy that he met earlier. The other man sitting at the desk had white hair, an extremely long white beard, and twinkling blue eyes. 

"Ah, Chris I've been expecting you! I figure that you must have gotten lost using the floo powder. Oh and, Severus? Please remove the charm that you have cast on my grandson so he may speak." Said the man with the extremely long beard. My captor, stared at the speaker for a minute and said, 

"He's your grandson? I found him wandering around in _MY_ office." 

"Yes, Severus, I against the belief of most have children and grandchildren, and I'm sorry but Chris must have gotten out at the wrong fireplace. Now if you would please remove the spell you have cast on Chris." Said who Chris now knew to be Albus Dumbledore.

Severus then grumbled for a bit then he said something really strange that sounded like "removus". 

Chris realized that his mouth was back and said, "Finally. Professor Slimeball here was really getting on my nerves, touching my arms with those freakin' claws of his." Snape who looked so pissed at this comment looked like he was ready to kill Chris. Sanpe who looked like her was going to say something was cutoff as Dumbledore spoke. 

"Professor Severus Snape, Chris." Said the old man who seemed to be holding back laughter along with Remus. 

"So you're my grandfather?" asked Chris who stopped torturing Snape with his comments.

"Yes, I am your grandfather. I brought you here today because I realized that it is time for you to reenter the world you were born in," said Albus. The he turned to Professor Snape and Remus and said, "Remus, Severus, thank you. You may leave." After Snape and Remus walked out the door, I turned back to my grandfather who gestured me to sit. As I sat down I asked him,

"What world was I born into? There's only one world."

"No Chris there are two worlds. One wizarding and one muggle. Even though we live on the same planet, and our lives interact we're still very different." Replied Dumbledore.

"Wizard and Muggle? What they hell is that supposed to mean?" said Chris who was very confused at this point. Then very patiently Dumbledore explained everything. He told Chris about the entire wizarding world, everything from Voldemort to Quidditch.

Then after he explained Chris asked,

"So how come I'm not a wizard?"

"You are a wizard Chris. Since the threat of you being killed by Voldemort is very high; because you're my grandson, and also the because you're a very powerful wizard. I made your parents take you go into hiding so that Voldemort wouldn't find you or them. I also told them to live like muggles and not tell you about the wizarding world until you were ready to find out." Dumbledore answered.

"Why were my parents and Lauren's killed by Voldemort?" Asked Chris curiously, who was still trying to hold back tears at the thought of his parents being mentioned.

"Voldemort has found out about you and Lauren. Lauren even though it has not been revealed to her, has Innate Magic. A witch or wizard having Innate Magic is born once every millennium. She could be the most powerful wizard on the planet right now if she chooses to develop her powers. She can do almost anything with them. Voldemort is now after her, since he found out about her strange powers." Dumbledore answered. 

"What about me?" asked Chris again, anxious to find out. 

"You are a mage Chris, a very powerful mage. A mage is a magical person who has more magical power than an ordinary wizard is. They are still quite rare, but in this century there have been four besides you, Grindelwald (A/N: did I spell that right?), Voldemort, Harry Potter, and me." Replied Dumbledore. 

"Is that the reason that my parents died? Because I'm a mage?" said Chris bitterly; blaming himself for his parents being killed.

"No, Chris, _NEVER_ blame yourself for their murder. It's Voldemort's fault, your parents wouldn't want you to blame yourself either. They would have been killed regardless of their connection to you, because they are working against Voldemort. They knew the risks and they chose to except it, there's nothing that your or I could've done." Dumbledore replied, looking sadly at Chris. 

Suddenly the door burst open. A boy that was Chris's age with black hair, green eyes and glasses ran in, clutching his forehead. Dumbledore looked at the boy and hurried to his side to keep the boy from collapsing. He urgently asked, "What did you see, Harry?"

"They've got her professor, Voldemort's got her."

A/N: I was thinking about putting Harry's appearance into the next chapter but then, I just decided to stick him in the end on this chapter instead. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I've been typing ALL afternoon. I want a break… R/R… 

__


End file.
